<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En conclusion by Zeegzag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517131">En conclusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag'>Zeegzag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>En progression [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Légère romance, M/M, Sephiroth est asexuel, Tranche de vie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une dure journée, Angeal vient trouver Sephiroth chez lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>En progression [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des coups frappés à sa porte. Surpris, Sephiroth jette un regard à l'horloge fixée au mur du salon – et qu'il peut apercevoir depuis la salle de bain –, avant de froncer les sourcils. Vingt-deux heures passées… drôle d'horaire pour une visite et s'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'ordre professionnel, on l'aurait contacté sur son téléphone.</p>
<p>Il attrape donc une serviette de bain, qu'il noue autour de sa taille, puis récupère celle avec laquelle il avait entrepris de s'essuyer les cheveux et lance :</p>
<p>— J'arrive !</p>
<p>En deux pas, il est à sa porte et l'a déverrouillée. Appuyé contre l'encadrement, son uniforme de Deuxième classe encore sur le dos et l'air complètement épuisé, Angeal lève la main en signe de salut.</p>
<p>— Je peux entrer ?</p>
<p>En réponse, Sephiroth s'écarte sur le côté pour le laisser passer.</p>
<p>— Un problème ?</p>
<p>C'est d'un pas lourd qu'Angeal se dirige en direction du canapé, où il se laisse tomber dans un soupir de fin de vie. Puis, passant une main le long de son visage chiffonné, il répond :</p>
<p>— Non… j'avais juste envie de te voir.</p>
<p>Et quoique trouvant toujours l'horaire particulier pour une visite, Sephiroth se contente d'opiner du chef. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il dit :</p>
<p>— Je m'habille et je nous prépare quelque chose à boire.</p>
<p>— Un café, pour moi.</p>
<p>En réponse, Sephiroth lève les yeux en direction de l'horloge. Angeal émet un rire fatigué.</p>
<p>— Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, ça ne risque pas de me faire beaucoup de mal.</p>
<p>De retour dans la salle de bain, Sephiroth termine de se sécher au mieux les cheveux, avant de les nouer en natte et de passer son pyjama. Quand il revient dans le salon, Angeal est complètement avachi dans le canapé; somnole, la tête ballottant sur le côté.</p>
<p>Sephiroth l'observe un moment, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sous ses pieds nus, le carrelage est froid. Il attrape une boîte de café instantané, en prépare une tasse pour son visiteur, ainsi qu'une tisane pour lui-même, puis revient avec le tout au salon.</p>
<p>Angeal semble à présent dormir profondément. La respiration forte, il a croisé les bras et s'est calé dans un coin du canapé.</p>
<p>Ses tasses en main, Sephiroth hésite à le réveiller. Décide plutôt de s'asseoir et dépose celle d'Angeal sur la table basse. Le faible claquement qu'elle produit en rencontrant le plateau suffit toutefois à le tirer de son sommeil.</p>
<p>— Désolé, dit-il en se passant à nouveau une main le long du visage. Dure journée…</p>
<p>— Ta mission s'est mal passée ?</p>
<p>— Non… c'était physique, mais on s'en est plutôt bien sortis. Juste que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de me reposer avec…</p>
<p>La fin de sa phrase meurt dans un bâillement. Tout en soufflant sur sa tisane, Sephiroth le regarde se frotter les yeux, puis attraper sa tasse et en prendre une gorgée.</p>
<p>— Et toi ? questionne Angeal.</p>
<p>Sephiroth se contente d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Il est rentré la veille de sa dernière mission et n'a pas rencontré beaucoup de difficultés au cours de celle-ci. Angeal, lui, n'est rentré que depuis ce matin et, s'ils se sont rapidement croisés, son compagnon avait de la paperasse en attente dont il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite, de fait qu'ils ont à peine pu échanger deux mots. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas le voir avant le lendemain, persuadé qu'une fois ses tâches terminées, Angeal irait immédiatement se coucher.</p>
<p>— Et donc… tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de te reposer ?</p>
<p>— Je voulais, grogne Angeal, qui porte à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Mais Genesis m'a pas lâché pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.</p>
<p>— Laisse-moi deviner… toujours la même rengaine ?</p>
<p>En ce qui le concerne, il n'a toujours pas croisé leur ami et ne s'en porte pas plus mal. Surtout avec l'humeur de chien que celui-ci se traîne depuis quelque temps.</p>
<p>— Bingo ! Il a passé son temps à se plaindre et comme il en a encore pour un bout de temps avec la corvée que lui a refilé Franz, il est deux doigts d'exploser. Surtout qu'hier… (Il se frotte les yeux et prend une longue inspiration.) Un oiseau lui a fait dessus… !</p>
<p>Le silence s'installe entre eux. Un silence pendant lequel chacun a le temps d'imaginer la scène. D'imaginer, surtout, la réaction de leur ami.</p>
<p>C'est au tour de Sephiroth de prendre une longue inspiration.</p>
<p>— Un oiseau…</p>
<p>Il ne peut toutefois aller plus loin. Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler et il remarque que celles d'Angeal sont prises du même tic. Un pouffement lui échappe, auquel répond un bruit de gorge bizarre du côté de son compagnon, avant que tous deux n'explosent de rire.</p>
<p>— Si tu savais…, articule tant bien que mal Angeal. Ce que j'ai eu du mal à garder mon sérieux, tout à l'heure !</p>
<p>Ce qui décuple davantage encore l'hilarité de Sephiroth. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment il aurait réagi, à sa place. Même s'il peut se targuer d'avoir un bon contrôle sur ses émotions, il est peu probable qu'il serait parvenu à conserver sa poker face à un Genesis vociférant contre son humiliation.</p>
<p>— Enfin, voilà, reprend Angeal, quand ils parviennent à retrouver un semblant de sérieux. Depuis, il est fou furieux et il m'a semblé prêt à déclencher les hostilités contre Franz, afin de laver cet affront.</p>
<p>— Il risque gros !</p>
<p>— Je sais… c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Surtout que ça fait un moment que certains pensent à le faire renvoyer.</p>
<p>— Wei a déjà essayé, tu sais ? lui avoue Sephiroth. Ne le dis pas à Genesis, mais je suis intervenu pour lui faire changer d'avis.</p>
<p>— M'étonne pas !</p>
<p>Là-dessus, Angeal termine le contenu de sa tasse, qu'il abandonne sur la table basse. Puis, étouffant un bâillement, il ajoute :</p>
<p>— Bref, après ça, plus moyen de trouver le sommeil. J'ai bataillé un moment et puis j'ai fini par me lever pour aller dîner, Wei m'a attrapé parce que j'avais fait des erreurs dans mon rapport et…</p>
<p>Il écarte les mains en guise de conclusion.</p>
<p>C'est au tour de Sephiroth de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Dans le fond, il doit bien avouer que ça lui fait plaisir qu'Angeal soit venu lui rendre visite ce soir. La vie de SOLDAT, et la sienne en particulier, n'est pas de tout repos, aussi ont-ils peu l'occasion de se voir. Il y a des périodes de creux, bien sûr, mais dernièrement, tous deux ont été plutôt débordés, les obligeant donc à mettre leur relation de côté.</p>
<p>Angeal, qui s'est levé pour se rendre en cuisine, revient avec un verre d'eau. Il se laisse à nouveau lourdement tomber sur le canapé et, rendant à Sephiroth son regard en coin, il lui fait un sourire fatigué.</p>
<p>Après une inspiration, Sephiroth demande :</p>
<p>— Tu restes dormir ?</p>
<p>L'expression d'Angeal se trouble et, l'espace d'un instant, celui-ci ne semble pas savoir comment interpréter la proposition.</p>
<p>— Tu veux dire… ?</p>
<p>— Dormir, répète Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Il peut voir Angeal se troubler à nouveau, battre des paupières, tandis que son regard se fait incertain. Sephiroth se demande s'il vient de dire quelque chose de bizarre. Ou alors… est-ce qu'il se montre un peu trop rapide ? Il ne connaît pas très bien les règles, en ce qui concerne les étapes d'une relation, mais…</p>
<p>Remis de sa surprise, Angeal laisse entendre un rire fatigué, qui se termine sur un soupir.</p>
<p>— Et quand tu dis dormir, il faut prendre ça au premier degré, pas vrai ?</p>
<p>C'est au tour de Sephiroth de le regarder sans comprendre. Angeal laisse à nouveau entendre son rire et secoue la tête.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'énergie de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir.</p>
<p>Là-dessus, il vide son verre et l'abandonne sur la table basse. Puis il s'étire, étend les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de croiser les mains derrière sa nuque et de remarquer l'air songeur de Sephiroth.</p>
<p>— Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?</p>
<p>— Je crois que si… dans ce contexte, proposer à l'autre de rester dormir peut également être une invitation à avoir des relations sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>En réponse, Angeal se tapote le nez, ce qui semble de nouveau perturber Sephiroth.</p>
<p>— Ah…, commence-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que…</p>
<p>— J'avais compris.</p>
<p>— Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que nous…</p>
<p>— Je sais, lui répond Angeal en lui passant une main dans la nuque.</p>
<p>— C'est juste que ce soir…</p>
<p>— C'est bon, Seph'. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.</p>
<p>Sa main toujours posée contre sa nuque, il vient l'embrasser doucement. Les cheveux de Sephiroth sont encore humides et sentent bon son shampoing. Une odeur à laquelle Angeal est maintenant plus que familier et qui ne manque jamais de lui faire penser à son compagnon chaque fois qu'il peut la sentir sur un autre. Qui l'apaise souvent, comme en cet instant…</p>
<p>Son visage encore tout près de celui de Sephiroth, il questionne :</p>
<p>— Je sais que Genesis soutient le contraire, mais… tu l'as déjà fait, pas vrai ?</p>
<p>— J'ai déjà essayé, approuve Sephiroth, dont le choix de mots le surprend un peu.</p>
<p>— Mauvaise expérience ?</p>
<p>— Je ne dirais pas ça… non, ce n'était pas forcément désagréable, mais…</p>
<p>Puis, se reculant il dépose sa tasse sur la table basse et poursuit :</p>
<p>— C'est juste que ce n'est pas exactement mon truc.</p>
<p>Et comme Angeal l'observe sans comprendre, il ajoute :</p>
<p>— Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on le fasse. Si tu en as envies, alors je suis d'accord. Simplement, je pourrais tout aussi bien m'en passer.</p>
<p>À présent, la façon dont Angeal le fixe lui donne l'impression d'être un extraterrestre. Après une seconde ou deux de silence, celui-ci questionne :</p>
<p>— Tu veux dire que tu n'en as jamais envie ?</p>
<p>— Pas vraiment, non.</p>
<p>— Même avec moi ?</p>
<p>Cette fois, une lueur de gêne passe dans le regard de Sephiroth.</p>
<p>— Désolé…</p>
<p>Et à nouveau le silence, avant qu'il ne tente d'expliquer d'une voix calme :</p>
<p>— Ça ne veut pas dire que… Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Ce n'est pas incompatible, mais…</p>
<p>— Tu n'as pas forcément envie d'avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi.</p>
<p>— Je n'en ai pas le besoin, rectifie-t-il.</p>
<p>— Il y a une différence ?</p>
<p>— J'ai simplement l'impression que tu pourrais t'imaginer que ça me dégoûterait d'en avoir avec toi. Ce n'est pas le cas.</p>
<p>— C'est juste que tu t'en moques.</p>
<p>— Voilà.</p>
<p>Puis, devinant qu'Angeal a quelques difficultés à encaisser la nouvelle, il ajoute :</p>
<p>— Ce n'est sans doute pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais… et maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais sans doute dû t'en parler plus tôt.</p>
<p>Lentement, Angeal secoue la tête, ne sait toujours pas bien comment traiter cette nouvelle donnée. Son cerveau fatigué ne l'y aide d'ailleurs franchement pas et, finalement, ses épaules sont prises de soubresauts. Un rire nerveux s'empare de lui, puis il pousse un « Haaaaa... » épuisé.</p>
<p>— Toi alors… quand on pense avoir fait le tour de tes bizarreries, tu arrives encore à nous surprendre.</p>
<p>Il sourit, en vérité plutôt amusé, et vient déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Sephiroth.</p>
<p>— On en reparle quand je serai en meilleure forme, d'accord ?</p>
<p>— Déçu ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr que non, idiot. (Puis, étouffant un bâillement, il ajoute :) Mais là, je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler. Je prends une douche et au lit !</p>
<p>— Je te prête un pyjama ?</p>
<p>— S'il te plaît. J'ai même plus la force d'aller chercher le mien !</p>
<p>Il ne s'attarde pas bien longtemps sous la douche. Juste ce qu'il faut pour le débarrasser de la sueur accumulée pendant cette pénible journée et se détendre un peu.</p>
<p>Quand il quitte la cabine douche, il découvre que Sephiroth a déposé un pyjama près de l'évier, ainsi qu'une serviette dont il se saisit pour s'essuyer. Le pyjama, lui, est de ceux que son compagnon a l'habitude de se vêtir, presque clinique. Le haut est un peu étroit au niveau des épaules, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire pour cette nuit.</p>
<p>Dans la chambre, il trouve Sephiroth déjà au lit, un livre ouvert entre les mains. Il peut en voir d'autres aux quatre coins de la pièce, empilés là où on a trouvé de la place pour eux – spectacle qui s'étend jusqu'au reste de l'appartement.</p>
<p>Ce détail lui fait penser à Genesis qui, lui aussi, a des livres abandonnés un peu partout dans sa chambre. La différence étant que son ami est un dévoreur de fiction, tandis que Sephiroth se satisfait de non-fiction – essais, livres techniques et autres publications scientifiques dont il ne comprend lui-même pas grand-chose.</p>
<p>— Tu peux continuer de lire, si tu veux, lui dit-il en se glissant sous les couvertures. La lumière ne me dérange pas.</p>
<p>— C'est bon, lui répond Sephiroth en plaçant un marque-page dans son livre. Je suis fatigué aussi, de toute façon.</p>
<p>Puis il dépose l'objet sur la table de chevet, en haut d'une pile de congénères. Pour seul éclairage, la lampe qui se trouve près de ces derniers. Le silence, lui, revient s'installer entre eux.</p>
<p>— Tu trouves ça bizarre ? questionne Angeal, en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.</p>
<p>— Au Wutai, il nous est déjà arrivé de dormir ensemble.</p>
<p>— Mais… ?</p>
<p>— Disons que dans la situation présente… c'est nouveau.</p>
<p>— Et ça signifie… ?</p>
<p>— Que je vais devoir apprendre à m'y faire.</p>
<p>Angeal n'insiste pas. Pour sa part, en tout cas, il trouve la situation aussi stressante qu'excitante. Et sans sa fatigue écrasante, sans doute lui serait-il impossible de trouver le sommeil.</p>
<p>
  <em>On verra le reste demain… pour le moment, dormir !</em>
</p>
<p>Il se penche donc vers Sephiroth pour l'embrasser et lui dit :</p>
<p>— Bonne nuit.</p>
<p>Avant de se coucher et de fermer aussitôt les yeux. La lumière est éteinte peu après et il peut entendre Sephiroth s'étendre lui aussi. Un froissement de draps, une inspiration, puis le calme à nouveau.</p>
<p>Paresseusement, Angeal ouvre un œil. Devine la forme de son compagnon, couché près de lui, mais qui lui semble un peu loin. Comme si ce dernier tenait à laisser un minimum de distance entre eux.</p>
<p>Ses doigts venant lui effleurer le bras, il questionne :</p>
<p>— Ça te dérange si je me rapproche un peu ?</p>
<p>Pas de réponse, du côté de Sephiroth. À la place, et après quelques secondes de silence, c'est ce dernier qui comble la distance qui les sépare.</p>
<p>Quand Angeal referme son bras autour de son corps, il peut le sentir se crisper, avant de se détendre et de se rapprocher encore un peu.</p>
<p>La tête à présent posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon, Sephiroth peut entendre celui-ci se laisser rapidement gagner par le sommeil. Son souffle se fait plus paisible, tandis que le bras qui l'étreint s'alourdit.</p>
<p>Ainsi complètement englobé aussi bien par sa chaleur, que par son odeur, et les battements de son cœur pulsant à son oreille, Sephiroth ne tarde pas à se détendre pour de bon. Et même si l'expérience lui paraît toujours un peu singulière, il ne peut nier, qu'en cet instant, il se sent particulièrement bien…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que Sephiroth est asexuel. Vraiment. Ça colle tellement à l'image que je me fais du personnage que j'aurais un peu de mal à écrire sur un Sephiroth qui ne le serait pas. x,)</p>
<p>Cet OS met donc fin à ma mini-série "En progression". Je n'en ai toutefois pas encore terminé avec ces trois-là (Vraiment pas !) et on aura l'occasion de recroiser du Angeal/Sephiroth dans certains de mes futurs projets. :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>